


It's a Bug Thing

by Catclaw



Series: Dirty Little Secret [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-16
Updated: 2007-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-13 05:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9109666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: Based on the 'secrets' in the All American Reject's video for Dirty Little Secrets.This secret: I know it really stinks, but I like the smell of my own poop.Can be (and in fact should be) read as a stand alone.





	

I guess it’s something to do with being a beetle. Yeah that’s it, it’s only because my animagus form is a beetle. I think I’m digressing, my point is that, even though I know it’s disgusting and I know it really stinks, but I like the smell of my own poop.

I dread to think what my faithful readers at the Prophet would think if they knew that. But at least I can be honest with myself.

It’s because I’m a beetle!


End file.
